


Enough

by blueberrytrain



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Mahiru is being supportive, also Kuro doesn't wanna hurt him, guess who doesn't know how to title!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrytrain/pseuds/blueberrytrain
Summary: Blood is needed on a regular basis; but the process can be rather nerve wracking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I once again wrote this on different days, so I apologize for any silly mistakes!
> 
> I'm not very confident in how the two of them are represented here, it MIGHT be out of character. Just a tad. Although it's a short fanfic, I tried to keep it relatively meaningful.
> 
> Nonetheless, please enjoy!

Mahiru sat in his room, kicking his feet as they dangled in the air below his seat in his desk chair to a beat unknown. With a book open and his chin in his hand as he smiled subconsciously, he’d been reading for almost a half an hour to pass free time on his school break. Flipping to a new page, he was content; housework had been finished earlier than expected, Kuro was in his own world as he lay under their kotatsu playing whatever game he found interesting, and the cold weather and snow kept them warm indoors. If he could have it this way forever, he might just wish for that.

Although he had his bedroom door wide open, he suddenly heard a light knock coming from the door frame. Picking his head up, he turned towards the sound and saw a hesitant Kuro poking his head from behind the wall outside the room. He looked unsure; Mahiru just smiled a sympathetic smile to reassure the servamp that it was alright to stop him from his activity. “Yes, Kuro?” His question fell out of his mouth almost quickly, telling the bluenette to speak up.

Kuro sighed, as if out of relief. He didn't want to bother with an angry Mahiru, after all. “Hungry, Mahi…” His head dipped to the side, his eyebrows arching up in a pout.

“It hasn't been that long since you last ate. But,” Looking at the clock, Mahiru read the time to be quarter after one in the afternoon. Maybe lunch wasn't a bad idea?  
“Alright, then! If you want we can have that leftover turkey from Christmas? I guess I am pretty hungry as well, now that I--”

“Nah. _Hungry._ ” Kuro shuffled in his spot, scratching the doorframe he held to _maybe_ get his point across.

Mahiru blinked in confusion for a short second, eventually understanding the vampire’s words. The Eve smiled softly, taking pity at the way the male was always hesitant to request his blood.  
“I see… Sometimes I forget you guys get needy as well.”

Hearing the word ‘needy’ just made Kuro cringe.

“Either way--! If that's the case, giving some blood won't hurt. Er… To an extent,” Mahiru sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, a quirk to his lip as he laughed his own remark away. Standing up, Mahiru closed his book after placing his bookmark to hold his spot, and motioned for Kuro to follow him to his bed. Almost rushing over, Kuro brought his knees up and sat on them in his spot on the soft bed as he waited for his Eve to finish stretching himself. 

“Where would you like, this time?” The brunette asked, pushing his upper arm back and twisting to massage his shoulder’s muscles.

“Ah. How’s the neck?” Kuro gently tapped his own pulse that rested inside his neck to show the mentioned area.

Chuckling, Mahiru arched his back, straightening himself out, and nodded, “The last time you bit my neck, you tried to kill me!” His words were laced with laughter to indicate he was treating it casually.

The blue-haired vampire just deflated, suddenly regretting even entering the room. “If it's an issue, I can just take from the wrist or something… Like usual. Geez…” He rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact from the Eve that stood in front of him. Mahiru shook his head, climbing onto the bed and sitting on his knees next to his lazy Servamp. He grabbed his hand, gently squeezing it and smiling brightly when they finally made eye contact again. “Nah… It's alright, Kuro! I trust you, after all. I promise you that.” Mahiru took his free hand and drew an _X_ over his heart, sealing his words. “And I'll remind you as many times as I need to!”

Kuro looked down at their hands, avoiding eye contact once again, trying to force the blood rising to his cheeks to go down. It wasn't that big of a deal, and the conversation was short, yet Mahiru knew what words and actions to use to make the vampire’s heart pound. But showing this true emotion is a hassle; he didn't want to risk being laughed at, either. But on the other hand, why would the sunny Eve do something so cruel?

Mahiru released their hands, picked his legs up, and crossed them. He slowly arched his neck out to expose his pretty, milky skin, with the male in front of him just watching in slight awe as he processed the fact that he'd have to pierce and damage it soon. The sudden use in scarves would cause many questions, they were sure… Kuro inched closer on his knees, swallowing thickly as he pushed down his fear of hurting his precious human. Mahiru trusted him, after all! Sure, it came with the usual discomfort of having something sharp go through the barrier of the body, so there really wasn't anything to be afraid of. The vampire and his partner had agreed on this.

And in the middle of thought, Kuro failed to realize, as he'd been moving, that he was now towering over Mahiru, pushing him down slowly upon the bed their bodies shared a seat on. Yet that damn smaller boy still had that smile plastered on his face. The understanding one, that Kuro thrives on. The Eve’s hands latched onto the bluenette’s forearms for support, as he let his head gently lay on the comfy pillow below.

Both of them inhaled slowly, as Kuro dove down and let the bridge of his nose rest against Mahiru’s skin. The brunette’s hands shifted from the other’s forearms to his shoulder blades, and finally wrapping around where his neck and his back met, clenching the clothing that covered Kuro’s body. Taking one more deep, _deep_ breath, Mahiru closed his eyes and brought a hand up to hold the back of Kuro’s head, lacing his fingers within the hair he touched. “Alright, Kuro. I'm ready.”

“Sorry, Mahi…” _You won't hurt him. You won't kill him. He trusts you._

The blue haired vampire opened his mouth, his hot breath on Mahiru’s neck sending shivers down the latter’s spine. His fangs grazed the first layer, barely making so much as a scratch, before he found a proper spot to sink into completely. It was near the Eve’s pulse; that heartbeat was already ecstatic enough. He could mildly hear it through their bond at all times, but Kuro thinks that he'd rather hear it up close like this more. A faint beating was nothing compared to the thumping he could feel against his lips as the boy’s heart pounded with anticipation and adrenaline.

Mahiru clenched the fabric of his partner’s shirt harder, expecting the piercing stab at any second and bracing himself for the sharp but quick pain. Although it faded quickly, the pain was still there at first; he couldn't help a reaction that was as natural as it was. 

And, with a sharp intake of air and a short groan, just like Mahiru'd been waiting for, Kuro’s fangs finally broke the layers of skin that protected the blood inside. They sunk, and sunk, until the tips of his regular teeth gently touched the human’s body. Mahiru trembled, his eyelids being held so tightly together it began to bring tears to rise. His fist balled up the clothing he held onto, his knuckles and skin turning a sheet-white from the force against his bones.

Blood began to pool around the wound, and Kuro’s tongue immediately started to lap at the thick liquid. The taste was that of copper, but at the same time absolutely _amazing_. The vampire’s eyebrows arched upwards into an expression of bliss, and he involuntarily made a guttural moan against the skin, as the blood from the smaller human filled his mouth; he had swallowed it all quickly, his throat making a relatively loud _gulping_ sound with every few sips. Eventually, he released his fangs from the skin, puncture wounds still slowly seeping blood. Kuro gently sucked, and kissed at Mahiru’s neck, trying to get as much as he could from the wound he made with his teeth. If he were to be honest, he could drink that sweet, hot substance forever. But Mahiru was human; Kuro would have to limit himself in order to keep the kid alive. After all, his blood wasn't the only thing about him that he loved.

After some point in time, the hand on Kuro’s back released its deadly grip, and rested softly, twitching in response to the vampire’s drinking. The tears hadn't fallen, meaning Mahiru had endured the short-lived pain and let his servamp go to work on him. They were both quiet, and the only sound that could be heard was the heavy but steady breathing coming from Mahiru, Kuro’s throat gulping down his blood and the light moans that came from the same being. It wasn't even that long a process! Yet it seemed to feel like an eternity. Intimacy and trust is better than just getting it over with and ignoring each other.

“..D-Did you get enough, Kuro?” Mahiru asked with a shaky voice, his hands still slightly trembling despite having let go and relaxed against the other. “Yeah. Thank you… And I’m sorry for needing this so often.”

“Sorry? W-Why are you apologizing? It's not like you can help it, either!”

“I just… Dislike hurting you. That's all. It's a bit of a pain to explain any further.” The look on the red-eyed male’s face had a hint of slight guilt, his eyebrows furrowing and looking nervous. 

Mahiru stared back, as Kuro was still hovering above him, their position changing; Kuro had Mahiru locked between his arms on the bed, as he straddled the younger one. “I’m fine, Kuro. I promise. If it hurt any more, then I would have stopped you,” Mahiru responded, and weakly punched the bluenette’s shoulder, “No need to worry!”

“If you say so…”

Kuro licked his lips of the remaining blood, letting it linger on his tastebuds as he leaned down once more and gently kissed at the bite marks again, in a silent, final apology. “I’m sore, though… I guess it's a good thing school isn't back for another week. Take as much as you need!” Mahiru gave a bright smile, his confidence in his words practically visibly shining in his eyes. 

Sighing, Kuro let his figure relax more against Mahiru’s entire body, the two of them now laying comfortably on the bed. “You're going to be the death of me, you know.”

“Ahh, I know you love me, lazy cat!”

“Sorry, suddenly I don't have ears.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I also made a tumblr!  
> http://sleepyshirota.tumblr.com  
> I'd love to be able to talk to the lot of you! Specially about these two vkfhfjfhhdh--
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read my things, the comments mean a lot to me. <3


End file.
